


【燃晚】塑魂（二十四）

by lanyangyang



Category: BL - Fandom, 二哈和他的白猫师尊, 燃晚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyangyang/pseuds/lanyangyang





	【燃晚】塑魂（二十四）

一阵猛烈的撞击把企图就地交合的踏仙君撞得七荤八素，黑着一副死人脸听着外面的动静。

刚刚高·潮过后的楚晚宁有些虚软无力，在棺材刚里无声地喘着粗气。

在棺材猛烈撞击地面那一刻，想要强迫自己清醒过来，他万万没有想到墨燃为了折辱他，竟然如此的不管不顾，甚至连师昧的安危都无法抵消了吗？到底为什么？墨燃？你究竟有多恨我才会选择这么做？

绝望充斥着胸腔，冰凉的泪水毫无征兆地在两颊滑落，楚晚宁暗恨自己下贱，恨自己一面对墨燃就会情难自己，毫无理智规矩可言。

“你倔啊，你以为咬破嘴唇不吭声，就保得住自己的一世清白了吗？

“好好叫，叫出来！哪由得你要不要。”

“你低下头，你看看自己是怎样吮吸我的，嗯？我的好师尊，咱们俩，究竟是谁更下贱啊，我的好师尊？”

“我很你啊，楚晚宁。我恨死你了！”

“楚晚宁！我恨透了你！”

……

楚晚宁又开始抑制不住地颤抖，大颗大颗的汗珠从额角滚落，魂体与身体的抽离让楚晚宁疼的冷汗涔涔，下唇早已鲜血淋漓，可是没有用，他停不下来，根本没有办法控制，脑子里全部都是踏仙君狠狠把自己钉在床上，急切而疯狂，咬牙切齿的把一句句恶毒的言语嚼碎了啐在他脸上的画面。

踏仙君用灵力在棺材上微微划开一道细狭的口子，想透过口子看看是什么腌臜的玩意儿，阻了自己的好事！

刚刚望出去，就看到外头的土庙忽而光泽璀璨，庙边上一排摆着红莲灯的铁架子，上面的灯一盏一盏地亮了起来。

守在每个合葬棺旁边的童男童女纷纷下跪，诵：“司仪娘娘下凡，指引我等孤魂野鬼永脱苦难，得遇良人，同棺而卧，黄泉作伴。”

继而在一片庄严的诵宏声中，踏仙君就看到一个带着金光的泥团子轻柔的“飘”下来，硬生生地在地上砸出一个大坑。

……

……

“噗。”踏仙君忍了半天，终于没忍住，这都是些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？

转头一只手去揽楚晚宁的腰身，想让晚宁也来看一看这奇葩，不知道那张万年冰封脸上，会出现什么表情？

却摸到一只颤抖不已，衣衫浸湿的楚晚宁，用手微微探了探，一片冰凉，哪有一点人体的温度。

……

踏仙君不由得皱起了眉，借着洞孔的微光看到了楚晚宁低垂的睫毛，以及睫毛下湿润的双眼，被冷汗打湿的额发，杂乱不堪地贴在额头上，整个身体簌簌发抖。

不知道为什么，踏仙君整颗心也开始着楚晚宁的身体一起颤抖起来，就像是被扼住了脖颈，快要窒息。

脑海里唯一的念头就是去抱楚晚宁，抱住他，让他依靠自己！

楚晚宁在被触碰的那一刻，反射性地向后缩，企图用自己把自己包裹起来，却被少年温热的手掌强硬地按住了腰身，手上使力竟一下把楚晚宁拖了过去，不由分说的把楚晚宁如同浸在水里一般冰凉的身子，紧紧贴在自己身上。

还没有完全长开的身子，却也与楚晚宁相差无几。

踏仙君无心再管外面抽的什么疯，侧过身用炙热的胸膛给楚晚宁传输温度，另一只手绕过楚晚宁的身子，在他背脊处一下一下，极为轻柔地安抚，嘴里还念念有词地轻声安慰：“没事了，晚宁，本座在，不怕，晚宁不怕……”

动作熟练又亲昵，就像从前每次夜晚，楚晚宁在他身侧被噩梦折磨的冷汗涔涔，也是这般的不住发抖，踏仙君就会像这样柔而缓地安抚他，亲吻楚晚宁漆黑的发顶。

偶尔只消一会，但大多数情况下，需要几个时辰，才能止住楚晚宁的颤抖，到最后踏仙君甚至能边睡边搂着楚晚宁安抚。

只是从前踏仙君只觉得楚晚宁当真是个废人，嫌弃至极，也只是他模糊的认知里这么认为。

而现在，踏仙君感受到怀里紧绷的身体，颤抖着想把自己蜷缩成一团，突然很想知道为什么楚晚宁会变成这样？

他到底在怕什么？

楚晚宁真的在踏仙君的安抚下，渐渐平息下来，呼吸趋于平缓，却也疲惫至极。

一瞬间陷入梦魇，听不见也看不见，只有不堪的回忆在脑中肆虐。

楚晚宁苦笑，觉得自己当真是没得救了。

楚晚宁示意墨燃自己已经没事了，缓缓退出少年的怀抱，靠上冰凉坚硬的棺木。

两人才堪堪回神，闻到一股浓郁的百蝶花香，耳中涌入不堪入耳的激烈交欢的动静……

来不及细想，楚晚宁便看见了不远处原在纵情长笑的鬼司仪忽然顿住，似是感觉到了什么一般，扭过头，那双毫无焦点的眼睛凝在自己和墨燃所在的葬棺上。

没有熟悉的涩情的气息。

没有信奉。

没有……

活人！

猛然弓起身子，尖叫着疾掠而来，鬼司仪衣袍翻飞，一双血红利爪直戳棺木，生生刺穿厚实的棺板……

废话：

可能觉得师尊不是这么脆弱的人嘛，对吧，我自己也有点觉得，是有点ooc。

我解释一下我的想法，就是这个晚宁，他是已经死过一次的师尊，被踏狗子和宋秋桐算是身心双重打击下，基本没有求生欲，郁郁而终的那个。

并且魂魄不齐，身体和魂魄也不是同一个时间点的，所以身体和魂魄契合度也不那么好。

所以这个晚宁，会比较脆皮。


End file.
